Melanie martinez
Melanie Adele Martinez (born ) is an American singer, songwriter and director. Born in Astoria, Queens, and raised in Baldwin, New York, she subsequently rose to prominence in 2012 after appearing on the American television vocal talent show The Voice. Following the show, she released her debut single titled "Dollhouse". Signing to Atlantic Records, she released her debut EP, also named Dollhouse (2014). Martinez later released her debut studio album, Cry Baby (2015) which went on to be certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on February 2017. The album went on to be certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on February 2017. Martinez's songs "Sippy Cup", "Mad Hatter", "Mrs. Potato Head", "Cry Baby", "Pacify Her" and "Soap" all songs featured on Cry Baby, were all certified gold in the U.S by RIAA, and her songs "Dollhouse" and "Pity Party" received platinum certification from RIAA. Martinez released her second studio album, K-12 (2019), alongside its accompanying film, as a follow up to the storyline of Cry Baby. Featured Channels *Hayley Kiyoko *Charli XCX *Icona Pop *Dupa Lipa *Bebe Rexha Early life Martinez was born in Astoria, Queens, to parents Mery and Jose Martinez, who is of Dominican and Puerto Rican descent. Her family moved to Baldwin, New York, on Long Island, when Martinez was four. She listened to Brandy, Britney Spears, Shakira, The Beatles, Tupac Shakur, Biggie Smalls, and Christina Aguilera growing up, and wanted to be a singer from a young age. Martinez attended Plaza Elementary School, crediting her teacher Mr. Nadien with teaching her how to sing, and in kindergarten, Martinez began writing poetry. Martinez says she had few friends growing up and was a homebody, as she was "very emotional" and found it difficult to explain her feelings, crying when overwhelmed. She practiced photography and painting. Due to her emotionality as a child, she claims to have been referred to as a "cry baby" by others, which sparked the creation of the titular character of her debut album, Cry Baby. Martinez grew up in a "traditional Latin household" where she was made to feel shameful about talking about her sexuality and felt as if she would not be accepted if she came out as bisexual. She claims that her family is now fully accepting of her sexuality. At fourteen, Martinez taught herself how to play guitar by studying chord diagrams of songs she enjoyed, which she found online, and wrote her first song by adding her poetry to one of the chord diagrams, but claims that playing guitar "eventually got stale". Martinez graduated from Baldwin High School. Career 2012: MSG Varsity Talent Show and The Voice In 2012, during her junior year of high school, Martinez participated in the MSG Varsity Talent Show, a televised talent competition. She sang The Beatles' rendition of "Money (That's What I Want)" by Barrett Strong and "Shake Me, Wake Me (When It's Over)" by The Four Tops. She was eliminated in the second round. Later in 2012, Martinez auditioned for the third season of The Voice. She had not watched the show herself before the audition. The initial, untelevised audition was an open call, held at Javits Center. She recalls that while she and her mother were driving to the audition, her mother's car broke down before they reached the Queens–Midtown Tunnel, and the two were forced to "hitchhike" a taxicab to get there. Several months after the initial audition, while at Roosevelt Field Mall, Martinez received word that she had advanced to the "second round". She then received multiple callbacks until she was finally selected to audition on the show itself. Martinez auditioned singing Britney Spears's "Toxic". Three of the four judges, Adam Levine, CeeLo Green, and Blake Shelton, hit the "I Want You" button for her. Martinez chose Adam Levine to be her coach. In the Battle Round, Martinez competed against Caitlin Michele. They performed a duet of the Ellie Goulding song "Lights". Martinez won and moved on to the Knockout Round. Michele was stolen by Cee Lo Green and also moved on. In the Knockout Round, Martinez was paired with Sam James. She chose to sing La Roux's "Bulletproof". Levine eliminated James, and Martinez moved on to the Live Rounds as one of the five remaining members of Team Adam. In week one of the Live Rounds, Martinez sang "Hit the Road Jack". Public vote saved Team Adam members Amanda Brown and Bryan Keith. Levine then chose Martinez over Loren Allred and Joselyn Rivera to remain in the competition. In week three, Martinez's performance of "Seven Nation Army" finished the voting period at #10 on the iTunes Top 200 Single Chart, causing her iTunes votes to be multiplied by ten. This occurred again in week four, when "Too Close" ended the voting period at #6. Martinez was eliminated by audience vote in week five, along with the fellow Team Adam member Amanda Brown, leaving Levine with no artists. In response, Martinez said, "I never expected to get this far and this is beyond what I've ever dreamed of. I'm just so glad I got to express who I am as an artist and really touch people's hearts because that was the ultimate goal." 2013–2014: Dollhouse EP After the show, Martinez began working independently on original material and claims to have spent the majority of 2013 writing said material. She released her debut single, "Dollhouse", on February 9, 2014. She later compared the song's story to Edward Scissorhands, saying "It's the perfect home with the perfect lawn and they all look the same. But behind each house there's a screwed up group of people who are hiding behind wealth and perfection." Martinez also released a music video for the track, which was fan-funded by an Indiegogo page created by Martinez, and hair, makeup, and shooting were all done by friends of hers. The song was produced and co-written by NYC songwriting duo Kinetics & One Love. On April 7, 2014, Martinez signed to Atlantic Records and announced she would tour. She released her debut EP, Dollhouse, on May 19, 2014. The only single from the EP, "Carousel", was also certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), and featured in a preview for FX's miniseries American Horror Story: Freak Show. The song reached number nine on the Alternative Digital Songs chart. A video for the track was also released. 2015–2017: Cry Baby On June 1, 2015, Martinez released the single "Pity Party", which was certified gold by the RIAA, and the chorus of which samples Lesley Gore's "It's My Party". On July 10, 2015, Martinez released the album's second single "Soap". The official music video has over thirty million views on YouTube. It reached number twelve on the Alternative Digital Songs chart and number sixteen on the Pop Digital Songs chart. "Sippy Cup" followed on July 31, followed by the album fourteen days later. Cry Baby was released on August 14, 2015, to moderate critical acclaim. The album debuted at number 6 on the Billboard 200. Martinez released a Christmas-themed single, "Gingerbread Man", in December 2015. She initially released the song on SoundCloud on December 21, 2015, as a "gift for her fans", but later released the track on iTunes in January 2016 as a single. The music video of her song "Cry Baby" was released on March 14, 2016. The karaoke-style music video for "Alphabet Boy", which Martinez directed, was released on June 2, 2016. Martinez released double feature videos for "Soap" and "Training Wheels" together, as well as "Tag, You're It" and "Milk and Cookies." Martinez finished recording her second album, describing it as the stories of characters living in Cry Baby's neighborhood. In October 2016, she released a commercial for her fragrance called Cry Baby Perfume Milk, adding that the "idea for this perfume has been cultivating in my brain since the moment I finished writing my album." It was directly distributed by Martinez's record label, Atlantic, making them the first record label to distribute a fragrance. In November 2016, Martinez released her second EP, Cry Baby's Extra Clutter, a physical vinyl release of the bonus tracks from Cry Baby as well as Martinez's single, "Gingerbread Man". She released the music video for her song "Pacify Her" followed in December 2016 by a video for "Mrs. Potato Head". The video for "Mad Hatter" was released on September 23, 2017. Cry Baby was certified Platinum on February 24, 2017. 2017–present: Film and K-12 In March 2017, Martinez expressed her wishes to produce a film telling the story of each song from her second album, explaining "I'm currently writing a film... I'm going to spend the year working on it, directing, shooting, make up and everything so it's a lot of work". On May 15, 2019, Martinez released the first teaser trailer for the album revealing the title K-12, released on September 6, with the album cover unveiled a day later through Instagram. While the film was available in select theaters worldwide, Martinez also posted the film to YouTube and included it in a version of the downloadable K-12 album. In an interview with PeopleTV, Melanie mentioned that she has two sequels and two visual albums planned to follow on from the K-12 album and film. She said, "I have my next film planned out, as far as I want to do, and the film after that and they both have albums attached to them. Hopefully process will be faster this time and it won't be like four years because I've done it at least once and I've past all those learning curves that I had to kind of reach and figure out." She now runs for the YouTube series 'Extra Credit', which features three episodes, and is planning to release the deluxe version of her album K-12, Afer School, as well as now going on tour for the K-12 Tour Part Two. Artistry Musical style The music of Martinez has been described as pop, art pop, electropop, and alternative pop. Her debut album Cry Baby and second album K-12 were seen to have hip hop and R&B undertones. The subject matter of Martinez's songs are typically based on personal experiences. Martinez describes her own music as "very dark and honest" and "hip hop/trap inspired beats with creepy nostalgic childlike sounds such as baby pianos, music boxes, and toys". Martinez's music has been described by The Guardian as "off-kilter, sweary electropop". Rolling Stone described Martinez's music as "twisted lullabies about love, danger and madness", and compared her music to that of "'Coin-Operated Boy'-era Dresden Dolls" and Lana Del Rey. The New York Times's Jon Pareles described her music as "perching prettily tinkling keyboards and concise pop choruses amid the slow, ominous basslines and twitchy percussion of Southern hip-hop – a candy-coated variation on the dirges of Lorde and Lana Del Rey", and described her voice as "whispery, sardonic, tearful, and furious". Martinez has also been described by Keaton Bell of the Red Dirt Report as having a mezzo-soprano vocal range. Billboard's Jason Lipshutz also compared Martinez to Del Rey and Lorde, saying, "Martinez is clearly cribbing from the dimly lit pop stylings of Lorde and Lana Del Rey, but while her wispy delivery strikes the same femme fatale poses, she lacks the subtlety of her influences", and that "Martinez is admirably ambitious, but her insistence on sticking to Cry Baby's central idea leaves her contorting into uncomfortable positions". The Guardian called her image "doll-like and decidedly emo...hyperreal", and described her music as "part-nursery rhyme, part tragic life story". Martinez describes her alter ego and the protagonist of her debut album, Cry Baby, as a "fairy tale" version of herself. Influences Martinez has cited the Beatles, Neutral Milk Hotel, Feist, Kimbra, Zooey Deschanel, Regina Spektor, and CocoRosie as influences of hers. Specific albums which have influenced her music include The Idler Wheel... by Fiona Apple and Ariana Grande's albums Yours Truly and My Everything. She attributes the "heavy hip-hop influence" in her music to her father playing hip-hop music in the family's house often during her childhood. Martinez cites Mark Ryden, Aleksandra Waliszewska and Nicoletta Ceccoli as her favorite visual artists, saying that they've influenced the visuals in her music videos. She named Tim Burton as a large influence of hers, and has said that to make a movie with him would be her "one dream". Endorsements and products Martinez collaborated with cosmetics company Lime Crime, Inc. to release two "exclusive" lipsticks: a blue lipstick called "Cry Baby" on August 17, 2015, and a brown lipstick called "Teddy Bear" on March 9, 2016. On October 25, 2016, she released a commercial for a new fragrance called Cry Baby Perfume Milk. It was directly distributed by Martinez's label, the first record label to distribute a fragrance. Public image At age sixteen, after watching 101 Dalmatians, Martinez dyed half of her hair blonde, in the same vein as Cruella de Vil. She became known for the look as well as her "baby doll"-inspired outfits in music videos and when performing. Sexual assault allegation On December 4, 2017, Timothy Heller, a woman with whom Martinez once shared a friendship, alleged via Twitter that Martinez had sexually assaulted and raped her. The following day, Martinez tweeted a response to Heller's accusations, saying the allegations "horrified and saddened" her, and that Heller "never said no to what they chose to do together". On December 9, 2017, Martinez released a second statement, thanking her fans for pointing out Heller's "false statements". Later, she posted a statement on Twitter, concluding with: "...I would never be intimate with someone without their absolute consent." Martinez released the song "PIGGYBACK" on SoundCloud, an act believed to be in response to Heller's accusations. Discography American singer-songwriter Melanie Martinez has released two studio albums, three extended plays, six singles, eleven promotional singles and twenty music videos. After releasing a series of charting songs she had covered on The Voice, Martinez signed a recoding contract with Atlantic Records in 2014. Her debut EP, Dollhouse, was released in the same year and included her two first singles, "Dollhouse" and "Carousel". Her debut album, Cry Baby, was released in 2015. It peaked at number six on the US Billboard 200 and was certified platinum by the RIAA. Three singles, "Pity Party", "Soap", and "Sippy Cup", promoted the album. Martinez's second studio album, K-12, was released in 2019. It peaked at number three on the Billboard 200 and reached the top ten in Australia, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. On January 8, 2020, Martinez announced that she will be releasing an EP titled After School in 2020 that will act as a deluxe edition of K-12. Albums Studio Albums *''Cry Baby'' (2015) *''K-12'' (2019) Extended Plays *''Dollhouse (2014)'' *''Pity Party EP (2016)'' *''Cry Baby's Extra Clutter EP (2016)'' *''After School (2020)'' Filmography Film Television Web Tours Headlining *Dollhouse Tour (2014–15) *Cry Baby Tour (2015–16) *K-12 Tour (2019–20) Supporting *Lindsey Stirling – Music Box Tour (2015) *Adam Lambert – The Original High Tour (2016) See Also *List of Puerto Ricans References # "Melanie Adele Martinez (eliminated, Round 2)". News 12 Long Island / MSG Varsity. March 29, 2012. Archived from the original on August 3, 2017. Retrieved January 15, 2018. #'^' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt0vgP--wUg Melanie Martinez's (18th Birthday Celebration) Stageit Show: Performed Online Live 4/27/13]. YouTube. April 27, 2013. Event occurs at 00:18. Archived from the original on June 21, 2014. Retrieved November 23, 2014. It's my birthday. Not really – tomorrow's my birthday. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Delivers A Twisted Sequel To "Dollhouse": Catch Up with the Family From Hell In "Sippy Cup"". Idolator.com. July 30, 2015. Archived from the original on November 17, 2017. #'^' "Melanie Martinez' "Sippy Cup," "Mad Hatter," "Cry Baby," "Mrs. Potato Head" Certified Gold In US". Headline Planet. August 1, 2017. Retrieved February 26,2018. #'^' "Melanie Martinez' "Pacify Her" Receives Gold Certification In United States". Headline Planet. September 27, 2017. Retrieved February 26, 2018. #'^' "Melanie Martinez' "Soap" Earns Gold Certification In US". Headline Planet. April 6, 2017. Retrieved February 26, 2018. #'^' "Melanie Martinez' "Dollhouse" Earns Platinum Certification In The US". Headline Planet. December 5, 2016. Retrieved February 26, 2018. #'^' "Melanie Martinez' "Pity Party" Earns Platinum Certification In United States". Headline Planet. July 13, 2017. Retrieved February 26, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-liherald_9-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-liherald_9-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-liherald_9-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-liherald_9-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-liherald_9-4 e''] Connolly, Chris. "'Voicing' her thoughts". Long Island Herald. Baldwin, New York. Archived from the original on August 7, 2016. Retrieved July 23, 2016. #^' Lovece, Frank (September 6, 2019). "LI's Melanie Martinez explores bold ideas in her new movie musical 'K-12'". ''Newsday. Retrieved September 7, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-billboard_11-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-billboard_11-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-billboard_11-2 ''c] DiGiacomo, Frank. "Melanie Martinez on 'Cry Baby,' Not Wanting to Be a Role Model & What She Learned From 'The Voice'". Billboard. Archived from the original on July 8, 2016. Retrieved July 18, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-us25_12-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-us25_12-1 ''b] Weekly Staff, Us. "Melanie Martinez Doesn't Own Jeans: 25 Things You Don't Know". Us Weekly. Archived from the original on May 25, 2017. Retrieved July 18, 2016. #'^' sunnymenagerie (February 24, 2014). "Melanie Martinez: From Biggie to Pastels". Golden Mixtape. Archived from the original on September 19, 2016. Retrieved September 1, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-noisey1_14-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-noisey1_14-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-noisey1_14-2 c''] Haidari, Niloufar. "I Took Melanie Martinez on a Date to an Ice Cream Parlour". Noisey. Retrieved September 8, 2019. #^' Yeanopos, Kevin. "Life's a 'Carousel' for rising artist Melanie Martinez". AXS. Archived from the original on September 11, 2016. Retrieved August 22, 2016. #'^' Martinez, Chuey. "Next Up Artist of the Week: Melanie Martinez". KIIS FM. Archived from the original on September 21, 2016. Retrieved August 30, 2016. #'^' Manders, Hayden. "melanie martinez is queen of the dollhouse". ''Nylon. Archived from the original on July 12, 2016. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-wonderland_18-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-wonderland_18-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-wonderland_18-2 ''c] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-wonderland_18-3 d''] "New Noise: Melanie Martinez". Wonderland Magazine. May 18, 2016. Archived from the original on July 25, 2016. Retrieved August 22, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-artistdirect_19-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-artistdirect_19-1 b''] Sciarretto, Amy. "Interview: Melanie Martinez Reveals 'Cry Baby' Secrets". Artist Direct. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved July 18,2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-aquarian_20-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-aquarian_20-1 b''] Ciccone, Rachael. "An Interview with Melanie Martinez: It's Her Party". The Aquarian Weekly. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved July 18,2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-azcentral_21-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-azcentral_21-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-azcentral_21-2 ''c] Masley, Ed. "Melanie Martinez's huge artistic leap from 'The Voice' to 'Cry Baby'". The Arizona Republic. Mi-Ai Parrish. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-rollingstone10_22-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-rollingstone10_22-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-rollingstone10_22-2 c''] Johnston, Maura. "10 New Artists You Need to Know: September 2015". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on July 15, 2016. Retrieved July 22,2016. #^' "Melanie Martinez on Instagram: "Happy national coming out day!���� Everyday I get DM's from kids who have similar experiences to mine growing up, living in a traditional…"". ''Instagram. October 11, 2018. Retrieved July 1, 2019. #'^' Carroll, Leah. "The New Pioneers: Melanie Martinez on Transcending 'The Voice' and Pop's Conventions". Billboard. Archived from the original on August 19, 2016. Retrieved August 21, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-chattanooga_25-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-chattanooga_25-1 b''] O'Hagan, Patrick. "Patrick O'Hagan Interviews Melanie Martinez". Chattanoogan. Archived from the original on August 14, 2016. Retrieved July 22,2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-newsday_26-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-newsday_26-1 b''] Gamboa, Glenn (May 16, 2014). "Melanie Martinez of 'The Voice' issues 'Dollhouse' EP". Newsday. New York City / Long Island. Archived from the original on August 25, 2016. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #^' Tutten, James (September 2, 2015). "Melanie Martinez turns bullying into musical inspiration for new album". ''Orlando Sentinel. Florida. Archived from the original on January 1, 2018. Retrieved January 1, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-msgbio_28-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-msgbio_28-1 b''] "Melanie Adele Martinez (eliminated, Round 2)". MSG Varsity. Archived from the original on March 3, 2016. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #^' "Baldwin's Melanie Martinez lands spot on the voice". ''Newsday. Archivedfrom the original on October 29, 2013. Retrieved November 27, 2013. #'^' "US Songs Tuesday, 20th November 2012". iTunesCharts.net. Archived from the original on September 25, 2015. Retrieved November 23, 2014. #'^' "US Songs Tuesday, 27th November 2012". iTunesCharts.net. Archived from the original on September 23, 2015. Retrieved November 23, 2014. #'^' Elkin, Jaimie (December 4, 2012). "'The Voice' Top 4 Revealed: Melanie Martinez And Amanda Brown Eliminated". Huffington Post. Archived from the original on November 11, 2013. Retrieved November 27, 2013. #'^' McRady, Rachel. "Voice's First Breakout? Melanie Martinez Releases Haunting New Single". Us Weekly. Archived from the original on February 20, 2014. Retrieved August 22, 2016. #'^' Boise, Danielle (June 2, 2014). "Interview with Melanie Martinez on 'Dollhouse' EP and Life out on the Road". Target Audience Magazine. Archived from the original on May 14, 2016. Retrieved August 22, 2016. #'^' Min, Lilian (November 20, 2015). "In conversation with 'Cry Baby' artist Melanie Martinez". HelloGiggles.com. Archived from the original on August 17, 2016. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #'^' Berrien, Jon (May 28, 2014). "Interview: "Dollhouse" singer Melanie Martinez plays nice with GroundSounds". GroundSounds.com. Archived from the original on July 18, 2016. Retrieved September 1, 2016. #'^' "Dollhouse". Warner Chappell. Archived from the original on July 13, 2015. Retrieved August 15, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-:0_38-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-:0_38-1 b''] "Melanie Martinez Opens Her "Dollhouse"; Celebrated Singer/Songwriter Sets Debut EP, Showcased by Haunting New Single, "Dollhouse"". Yahoo! Finance. April 7, 2014. Archived from the original on March 19, 2017. Retrieved November 23, 2014. #^' "'Dollhouse' in hand, Melanie Martinez plans shows in the area". Idol Chatter & Voice Views. Archived from the original on August 26, 2014. Retrieved November 23, 2014. #'^' Gioino, Catherina. "Melanie Martinez Talks New Album 'Cry Baby'". ''TheKnockturnal.com. Archived from the original on September 20, 2016. Retrieved September 1, 2016. #'^' Stone, Avery (October 6, 2014). "How This Eerie Song Wound Up in The 'Freak Show' Trailer". The Huffington Post. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. Retrieved August 22, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-:1_42-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-:1_42-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-:1_42-2 ''c] "Melanie Martinez – Chart history". Billboard. Archived from the original on May 7, 2016. Retrieved April 25, 2016. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Teases Debut LP 'Cry Baby' With A Delightfully Depressing "Pity Party": Watch". Idolator.com. Archived from the original on September 10, 2015. Retrieved August 15, 2015. #'^' "Listen: Melanie Martinez – "Soap"". Trendio. Archived from the original on September 25, 2015. Retrieved August 15, 2015. #'^' "Video: Melanie Martinez – "Sippy Cup"". Trendio.com. Archived from the original on August 11, 2015. Retrieved August 15, 2015. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Details the Inspiration Behind her Debut Album 'Cry Baby'". KTLA. Archived from the original on August 13, 2015. Retrieved August 15, 2015. #'^' "Talib Kweli, Nada Surf, Melanie Martinez and More Music Reviews". ABC News. August 19, 2015. Archived from the original on March 3, 2016. Retrieved April 25, 2016. #'^' "SPIN Pop Report: Melanie Martinez Loads Her Sippycups With Booze". Spin. Archived from the original on June 7, 2016. Retrieved April 25, 2016. #'^' Pareles, Jon (September 13, 2015). "Review: Melanie Martinez Performs 'Cry Baby' and Other Songs From Her Debut Album". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Archived from the original on November 30, 2015. Retrieved April 25, 2016. #'^' Martinez, Melanie. "Gingerbread Man". SoundCloud.com. Archived from the original on August 29, 2016. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Gets Delivered by a Doctor in a Rabbit Mask in 'Cry Baby' Video: Watch". Billboard. Archived from the original on March 16, 2016. Retrieved March 14, 2016. #'^' Joseph, Jonathan (March 23, 2016). "Interview With: Melanie Martinez". BestFan.com. Archived from the original on October 13, 2016. Retrieved September 1, 2016. #'^' Gaca, Anna (June 2, 2016). "Melanie Martinez's 'Cry Baby' Fright Fest Continues With 'Alphabet Boy' Video | SPIN". Spin. Archived from the original on August 25, 2016. Retrieved August 24, 2016. #'^' Apaza, Kevin. "Melanie Martinez Premieres 7-Minute "Tag, You're It / Milk And Cookies" Music Video: Watch". DirectLyrics.com. Archived from the original on August 26, 2016. Retrieved August 24, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-billboard.com_55-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-billboard.com_55-1 ''b] Weatherby, Taylor. "Melanie Martinez Unveils New Fragrance, Cry Baby Perfume Milk: Exclusive". Billboard. Archived from the original on October 27, 2016. Retrieved October 25, 2016. #'^' "Melanie Martinez releases new music video for "Mrs. Potato Head"". Alternative Press. Archived from the original on December 2, 2016. Retrieved December 2, 2016. #'^' "Melanie Martinez's 'Pacify Her' Video Is Exactly What You'd Expect: Beautiful & Freaky". Billboard. Archived from the original on November 22, 2016. Retrieved December 2, 2016. #'^' Cantor, Brian (March 2, 2017). "Melanie Martinez' "Cry Baby" Album Certified Platinum". HeadlinePlanet.com. Archived from the original on March 2, 2017. Retrieved March 2, 2017. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Celebrates 'Cry Baby' Chart Success, Looks Ahead To Elaborate Album/Film Project". Billboard. Archived from the original on December 5, 2017. Retrieved January 1, 2018. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on April 10, 2017. Retrieved April 4, 2017. #'^' "Melanie Martinez's next album will feature an accompanying movie". Alternative Press. Archived from the original on January 1, 2018. Retrieved January 1, 2018. #'^' "Melanie Martinez – K-12". YouTube. May 15, 2019. Retrieved May 16, 2019. #'^' Reda, Natasha. "Everything We Know About Melanie Martinez's New Album". PopCrush. Retrieved June 3, 2019. #'^' "Melanie Martinez on Instagram: '��K-12 ALBUM COVER��'". Instagram. Retrieved May 16, 2019. #'^' "Melanie Martinez On The Creation Of 'K-12' & The Anti-Bullying Message Behind The Movie | PeopleTV". YouTube. #'^' Boricua, Dominicana. "Dominicana-Boricua Melanie Martinez Shows You the Dark Side of Pop". Wearemitu. Archived from the original on May 1, 2018. Retrieved May 1, 2018. #'^' Collar, Matt. "Melanie Martinez, Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic". Allmusic. Archived from the original on July 29, 2018. Retrieved August 25, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-guardian_68-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-guardian_68-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-guardian_68-2 c''] Davies, Hannah J. (May 9, 2016). "Melanie Martinez review – Electropop meshing the hyperreal and the real". The Guardian. Guardian Media Group. Archived from the original on September 23, 2016. Retrieved August 30, 2016. #^' Campbell, Rachel (September 6, 2019). [https://www.altpress.com/features/melanie-martinez-k-12-review/ "Melanie Martinez Returns to ''K-12 for an Even Grander Life Lesson — Review"]. Altpress.com. Retrieved September 6,2019. #'^' Buck, Courtney. "Step into the colourful world of Melanie Martinez". The 405. Archived from the original on September 18, 2018. Retrieved May 1, 2018. #'^' Collar, Matt. "K-12 - Melanie Martinez | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic". AllMusic. Retrieved September 9, 2019. #'^' "MELANIE MARTINEZ Interview #109..." Golden Boy Press. Archived from the original on October 12, 2016. Retrieved August 22, 2016. #'^' Mania, Greg (April 19, 2014). "Melanie Martinez Dollhouse Video". Creem. Archived from the original on March 3, 2016. Retrieved August 30, 2016. #'^' Bell, Keaton (October 10, 2016). "Audience invited into Melanie Martinez's "perfectly-curated madness" during OKC stop". Red Dirt Report. Retrieved April 1,2018. #'^' Pareles, Jon (September 13, 2015). "Review: Melanie Martinez Performs 'Cry Baby' and Other Songs From Her Debut Album". The New York Times. Archived from the original on August 7, 2017. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' Lipshutz, Jason (August 29, 2015). "'The Voice' Star Melanie Martinez's Ambitious Concept Album 'Cry Baby' Fizzles: Album Review". Billboard. 127 (25). Archived from the original on August 19, 2016. Retrieved August 30, 2016. #'^' Nelson, Gabi. "Girl Crush: Melanie Martinez". Valfre.com. Archived from the original on September 11, 2016. Retrieved September 1, 2016. #'^' Kruczyk, Lauren (August 19, 2016). "No Pity Party Here – Melanie Martinez's Cry Baby Hits #1 on the Alternative Albums Chart". The Huffington Post. Archivedfrom the original on October 18, 2016. Retrieved October 14, 2016. #'^' Wass, Mike (November 30, 2015). "Melanie Martinez on Concept Albums & The Future Adventures of Cry Baby: Idolator Interview". Idolator.com. Archived from the original on July 14, 2016. Retrieved July 18, 2016. #'^' Rodriguez, Priscilla. "EXCLUSIVE: Melanie Martinez Talks About Her Journey After 'The Voice'". Latina. Archived from the original on September 13, 2016. Retrieved September 1, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-lcblog_81-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanie_Martinez#cite_ref-lcblog_81-1 b] "Melanie Martinez: Our Favorite Cry Baby". ILoveLimeLimeCrime.com. Archived from the original on August 10, 2016. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' Deere, Doe. "Cry Baby". LimeCrime.com. Archived from the original on August 16, 2016. Retrieved July 16, 2016. #'^' Matta, Madonna (October 27, 2016). "Melanie Martinez on 'The Voice,' 'Cry Baby,' and New Music". Teen Vogue. Condé Nast. Archived from the original on November 26, 2016. #'^' Rosenzweig, Mathias. "A Look Inside Melanie Martinez's Beautifully Twisted World". Vogue. Retrieved May 10, 2018. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on December 5, 2017. Retrieved January 21, 2018. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on December 5, 2017. Retrieved December 5, 2017. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on December 5, 2017. Retrieved December 5, 2017. #'^' Martinez, Melanie @MelanieLBBH (December 9, 2017). "I understand how hard it could be to see my side of the story" (Tweet). Archived from the original on December 12, 2017. Retrieved December 13, 2017 – via Twitter. #'^' Peters, Mitchell (December 10, 2017). "Melanie Martinez Shares Additional Comments in Response to Rape Accusation". Billboard. Archived from the original on December 12, 2017. Retrieved December 13, 2017. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Drops New Song "Piggyback" In Response To Rape Accusations". BreatheHeavy.com. Archived from the original on December 23, 2017. Retrieved December 23, 2017. #'^' "Melanie Martinez Has Released A Song In Response To The Sexual Assault Allegations Against Her". PopBuzz.com. Archived from the original on December 23, 2017. Retrieved December 23, 2017. #'^' "Episode 1 – Arts & Crafts with Melanie Martinez". YouTube. External Links *Official website *Melanie Martinez on IMDb Gallery Melanie1.jpg Melanie2.jpg Melanie3.jpg Melanie4.png Melanie5.jpg Melanie6.png Melanie7.jpg Melanie12.jpg Melanie8.jpg Melanie9.png Melanie10.png Melanie11.png Melanie13.jpg Melanie14.png Melanie15.png Melanie16.png Melanie17.png Melanie18.jpg Melanie19.jpg Melanie20.jpg Melanie21.jpg Melanie22.png 'This page was created by EdwardBloxy on October 6, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:LGBT YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers